BloodLust
by Misamille
Summary: Eight years after Renesmee is born and matured she finds herself having a strange reoccurring dream about Jacob. Feelings are felt and revealed. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom/Pairing: Twilight, J/R

Category: Romance, Drama

Spoilers: If you have not read Breaking Dawn yet don't read.

Summary: Eight years after Renesmee is born and matured she finds herself having a strange reoccurring dream about Jacob. Feelings are felt and revealed.

* * *

I woke up from the same strange dream last night. Except this time it seemed like it was real. Like it really happened and I just woke up the next morning. We were at Grandma and Grandpa's house. Everyone was over there. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had just returned from their trip to Europe and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett had just come back from hunting. Mom and Dad were there of course but they didn't seem the same. They had looks on their faces like they knew something that I didn't and they weren't planning on telling me. Usually Dad wasn't so easy to read, but he was. I didn't want to touch him fearing the worst that something had happened, but curiosity had lured me over to my parents, longing to know what was going on.

I walked towards my father, but too late he heard what I was planning to do in my head and said no.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't want to know, love."

"Mother?"

She just looked away like it was painful to look at me.

I gave up trying to get the information out of my parents so I turned to the rest of my family.

"What is going on? Why won't anyone tell me?"

Silence was all I heard.

Then the dream changed.

I was outside in a meadow surrounded by trees. I looked around and there I found him, lying there in the sunlight in his changed form. The sun glistened on his russet colored fur. My heart started to feel weird. I had never felt this way about him before. Why were my emotions letting me feel this? I started to walk towards him and the closer I got the more I realized there was something wrong with him.

He didn't acknowledge my presence like he always did and there was something on his paw. I didn't have to get close to realize what it was. I should have known what it was as soon as I was there.

Jacob was bleeding. A lot.

The smell was so intoxicating. I didn't know what to do. I was used to the smell of blood from the trips I would make to the hospital to see Grandpa Carlisle, but none of the blood in that building affected me like this. Normally the smell of Jacob kind of repulsed me, but I was around him so much that it didn't bother me after awhile. But the smell of his blood was something completely different.

I couldn't stop moving towards him. Part of me wanted to drink that invigorating liquid that poured from his leg and the other wanted to scoop him up in my arms and take him to Grandpa.

I was torn between the two.

But then my body was doing something I wasn't realizing it was doing. It was hovering over the area where it was bleeding the most. Before I tried to stop myself, but my body lunged towards the wound.

Then I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I sometimes envy my parents for not being able to dream. No matter how much they say they miss being able to sleep and dream. I wish I would stop having this dream. Being the ultimate end to my best friend is not something I would not want to wish upon anyone.

When I awoke it was as if nothing had happened. The only difference from all the other times is that Dad was standing next to my bed this time as if he was waiting for me to get up. He just looked at me. I could tell he was reading my thoughts. He always had this face that I could just tell when he was doing that.

"You know I wish you'd stop doing that."

"Doing what?" he asked.

"You're reading my thoughts. You're not even trying to block them out."

"I'm sorry. But when I hear strange sounds coming from my daughter's room, I tend to wonder what the cause of them is."

I stared at him. I didn't know it had gotten to the point where I was speaking in my sleep.

I then decided to let him know more clearly, so extended my hand and he allowed me to show him the reoccurring dream or reality that I have been having.

"So this has been a repetitive thing?"

"Yes and I don't know what it means."

"Neither do I love, but I…"

He cut off and let out a familiar sigh. I knew that sigh because it happened often. It meant Jacob was here.

"Daddy, please tell him I don't want to see him today."

"I don't know, sweetie. He seems persistent about something and I think you should see him today."

"How can I after what my subconscious has just shown me?"

He didn't reply.

He left and went to open the door for Jacob. I decided to get dressed and head out of my room to greet the one person I just dreamed of killing.

When I got to the sitting room Jake and Dad had already situated themselves in their usual places, Jake on the floor because he was too big for the furniture and Dad in his chair by the fire. Jacob got up as soon as he heard me enter. Dad didn't move.

"Hey, Jakie," I said trying not to sound like something wasn't up, but there was something.

I have seen Jacob before. Tall, dark , and muscular. But today a new word was added to the list.

Handsome.

My head was playing with me. I never in all my life felt like this about him. Why now? Was it because of my dreams? Were my dreams trying to tell me something other than that I want to secretly _kill _my best friend that I've known forever?

"Hey," he said pulling me out of my head, "Let's take a walk. There's something I need to tell you."

Oh no. He wanted to go for a walk. Outside. I know I've had the dream before, but I couldn't go on a walk with him after this episode. It was just so vivid. "Okay sure."

I take one look at my father and leave with Jacob.

We started walking in the woods. I take his hand like normal and we walked in silence. It felt like an eternity before he spoke.

"Nessie."

We stopped. He pulled me to face him and took my other hand. I looked down at our hands and then up at him. His hair was shoulder length now. Just the way I liked it. My eyes made their way to his. They were so brown and deep. My heart did a flip. Why was it doing this? We've done this a billion times. Why was now so different?

"What's up, Jake?"

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile, but I waited for your Dad to give me permission for me to do this."

Wait. Permission? There's only one thing you ask a father for permission to do and this couldn't be it. We haven't even thought of each other like that, at least I didn't think he did.

I gave him a confused look.

"When you were born I did something that made me bound to you forever, and I think now is the time to tell you how I've felt about you all this time."

Wait he's felt something for me since I was born? What was going on? Yes I vaguely remember something happening when I was younger that no one would tell me about. They would always say, "When you're older love." Well now that I was older, in appearance and mind, I didn't know this was what they were talking about. Jacob had feelings for me. We were friends, best friends. We did everything together. But I had no idea that somewhere deep inside of him he had the feelings that were now, for some reason, swarming inside of me. I didn't know how to respond to him. My head was spinning with thoughts that all of a sudden made sense. It wouldn't if I said them out loud, but they made sense in my head and for some reason that's all I needed.

"Nessie?"

I looked up at him.

My Jacob. My best friend. My soul mate?

We stared into each other's eyes, and we knew the feeling was mutal.

Then some force in the world pulled us together and our lips met with such a passion that it consumed my whole body. My heart felt like it was going to burst, but I couldn't pull away. I gave in to him completely. And he matched me but with more passion and fire than I thought he could ever have.

Then all of a sudden my mind made me think of the nightmare that had been haunting me forever. The dream of me killing my Jacob.

My love.

I broke away as fast as I could. I couldn't do this not when that dream was so real.

"What's the matter?" he asked .

"I have to go."

"But Nessie…"

I didn't stay.

I ran home.

And there I remained.


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed in my room for a week. I never left. I didn't hunt when my mother insisted that I needed to. I didn't talk to my father even though I knew that he knew what was going on in my head. I'm sure he was giving my mother a play-by-play.

I was in love and afraid.

Though the dream never came again while in my comatose state I couldn't help but feel that I was preventing myself from being truly happy for the rest of my life, this was all because of a dream. That had no possibility of becoming reality. Then what was I so afraid of?

Jacob still came everyday in hope that I would surface from my room. From dawn until dusk he waited for me.

I could hear him in the living room talking to my parents. At the beginning of the week they talked about me and why I was acting the way I was. So far my father hadn't said a word about the dream. He was too good to me. Then as the week progressed they changed subjects. Mainly about how mom was doing at the community college in Port Angeles, she was taking a few language classes there to spend her time that she was away from me and dad. Dad was planning to take her to Europe for a second honeymoon since their first one ended with me. So she thought it would be useful if she started learning a few languages. Aunt Alice and Dad helped her a lot. My mother was terrible at learning languages.

It was during one of the chats about Mom screwing up her Spanish verbs that I decided to come about. Aunt Alice was there along with Jake.

The room became quiet. I could only imagine how I looked.

I was in sweats and my hair was in a messy ponytail. I knew my face had to look bad and puffy from the few nights that I cried myself to sleep.

Jake rose when he saw me.

I looked at him and saw all the love and concern that he had for me in those eyes of his. It hurt me that I hurt him the way I did. Kissing the way we did and then me running off like that. It brought tears to my eyes.

"Renesmee," he said.

He came over to me and held me in those big, strong arms of his. I broke down crying into his chest. The sobs just came out one right after the other. I couldn't control myself. I just kept crying until there was no more tears to be shed and my throat became dry and sore. I looked up at him.

"Jake, I love you so much."

"Nessie, I.."

"No let me finish. The past month, before that day you and I…"

He nodded in agreement and looked on for more.

"I've been having this dream of you and me and it was terrible."

I tried to wiggle a hand loose so I could touch his face and show him. He aloud.

When the image was done he looked at me with wonder.

"It's terrible. I know. I dreamed it."

He took hold of me and lowered his head to face mine.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Now you look me in the eye."

I did as I was told.

"If that's the only thing that you are worried about, please don't worry about anything like that again. That was only a dream. A dream, Nessie. Nothing like that is going to happen to me OR you for that matter. I know you have better self-control than that."

He was right. It did seem silly that that was the only thing that was stopping me from us being together. Then all of a sudden I felt those things I felt in the woods that day that started all of this, and then I really couldn't control myself. I grabbed his face and kissed him with everything I had left in my body. I didn't care if my parents or my aunt saw. I felt absolutely nothing except for the man I loved in my arms kissing me with more passion than our first.

He was the first to break. He left me so dizzy that he had to support me before I fell. They all giggled at me. I don't why. My parents gave each other a look and dad put an arm around mom and gave her a light peck on the lips.

I grabbed Jake's hand didn't want to let it go. He was mine now and I was his. I never wanted to let him go. Ever.

The next few weeks were absolute bliss. Jake and I were even more inseparable than before. It was like our eyes were open to a whole new us. We knew that the people we surrounded ourselves with couldn't stand seeing us like this. They kept making references to when mom and dad dated. Everyone seemed to get them, Jake included, but me. I felt very left out, but then I didn't want to know. I was just happy with the moment and with my Jake.

One day we went on a walk. It was Jake's Birthday. He was turning twenty-four. He wanted to spend his day with me. That's all he asked for, but he knew that he could get that any and every day, but he was really specific about being alone with me on this day of all days. I thought about it when he made his request, but only for a second. If it would make my Jake happy I would gladly do that for him.

"Okay Jakie," I said, "but you know my family and yours is going to want you for at least a little while today. Alice is throwing you a party and everyone is coming."

"I know, sweet, I know."

It seemed like we were walking forever and then we reached a small clearing that was surrounded by trees. The sun was out so I was sparkling. I let go of Jake's hand and walked ahead and did a twirl in the sunbeams. I knew Jake was watching and I let him. I was enjoying myself. I took my hair out of my hair band and let it fall on my shoulders. It felt so good when the sun was out. Then a breeze came by and stirred my hair. I knew Jake was taking it all in because I heard him deeply in hale. This caused me to turn around and look at him.

"What is it Mr. Birthday Boy?"

"Nothing. It's just you look amazing right there, what with the sun shining on the right angles of you and your hair placed…"

He broke off.

I started to walk over to him.

"My placed how? Like this?"

I put a piece of hair in his face.

He let out a chuckle.

"No like this."

He pushed my hair back and held my head in his hands. Then he brought his face closer to mine. I could smell that earthy scent that I loved so much on him. His natural scent.

"Happy birthday," I told him right before he placed his lips on mine. We kissed like our first. I felt like my knees were going to give. Then he licked tongue on my lips asking for entrance and I allowed. His tongue explored my mouth leaving my head not knowing what to do. I didn't move until he was retreating and then I did the same to him. Our tongues had an epic battle until I decided to break apart and jumped up into his arms where he was holding me in his front and then I went for more and then moved my lips to his jawbone and started placing kisses along it. When I reached his ear, I playfully bit it. He moaned. I bit it again. Another moan.

Before I knew it I was on my back on the damp ground and he was kissing me all over. First my neck then down to my shoulder. I was wearing his favorite shirt that he loved so much on me, a grey button down. He started to unbutton the first button and very lightly kiss my chest. Soon my shirt was off and so was his. He continued kissing me down my chest and then down my stomach right to where my jeans started. And then his head popped up.

"What?" I asked.

"Shh."

He threw my shirt at me as he put his own on.

"Stay here," he motioned.

Someone was here.

And they were watching.


	4. Chapter 4

The day was going so well, until my worst nightmare was becoming a reality. Someone was in that forest with us watching us in a moment that was ours. Then I realized that this was _the_ meadow, and I was here with Jake

"Jake. Don't leave me here. Don't go."

"Quiet, Bels."

"Bels?"

He realized what he said as soon as he heard me.

"I'm sorry. I meant Nes."

"Why would you be calling me Bels, Jake?"

"No particular.."

"No what Jacob? Why are you calling me by my mother's name?"

His head cocked again.

He heard the noise again. I suddenly remembered what was going on. I shut up.

Jake transformed into his wolf form and ran towards the sound that he heard.

Then I heard a loud crash. I ran to go see what it was. I saw Jake and he was on something that looked like a darker version of him, and then I realized who it was.

It was Seth.

He must have been spying on us and Jake heard him.

When Jake was through pulverizing him, Seth came out of his wolf form. He was naked, but this was nothing new to me. I knew that they were naked when they came out of that form, so it was no shock. I just looked at the shoulders up.

"Hey Renesmee!" Seth beamed.

"Hey..," I said.

Jake was too furious to come out of his wolf form.

"What were you doing out here Seth?"

"I was sent to find you guys. Alice wanted you guys to be all nice and clean before the party started and since I came early to see if I could help, she sent me out here to get you guys."

Aunt Alice. She knew what was going to happen between me and Jake, so she sent a little errand boy to do her dirty work.

"Well when you and Jake go back please tell Alice that I will not be attending."

"Is this because of that whole name thing?"

A shot a dirty look at him.

"Oh okay. I'll tell her."

Jake just stood there. He looked like his heart was ripped out. How did he think I felt? Being called by my mother's name. My mother! Why would he do that?

I ran to the house. I was going to spend the night alone and by myself. Maybe I would have a movie marathon…hmm…

When I got to the house I knew Dad had to hear me a mile away with my thoughts at top volume.

"What's the matter love?" He asked that like he didn't know.

I looked at him.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Not the greatest thing to be called by your boyfriend."

Dad just sat there. There was no sign of mom, so I guessed she was up at the main house helping with the party for Mister I fantasize about my girlfriend's mother.

"He hasn't done that in a long time. Trust me he would be dead if he did."

I looked at him.

"So you mean he has before?"I asked.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. Way before you were born."

"But then why did he say mom's name instead of mine? I was the one that was there not mom. I was so scared Daddy." The tears started to come. "I thought the dream was coming to life."

"I know, love, I know."

He took me in his arms.

I loved my father. He knew what to say and when to say it even when he knew almost everything because of his talent.

"Now let me tell you something, love. I have never seen Jacob as happy as he is when he is not with you. The only time I have seen him like that was a long time ago when we did not get along well we do now, and even that's to some extent. You are his only reason for living. His people imprint on one person and one person only, and you were his special person that he made this choice. Yes, he called you Bels, but you have to understand last time he was in a situation like that one was when he was protecting your mother from some really bad people. It was only natural for him to go back to that moment in time and think of that, thus manifesting into what he said. Understand?"

I nodded my head.

"Now you go clean yourself up and I will tell everyone you are still coming to the party. Grandpa Charlie is coming and he hasn't seen you in a long time."

I did what I was told and went to my room to clean up. Yeah Jake had made a mistake, and I overreacted, but who wouldn't? You just get through spending an almost perfect moment with the one you love and then it to be ruined by something that you thought was becoming real and getting scared.

I heard Dad cough really loudly. Either someone was here or he didn't want me to think about what I was thinking and get ready.

I decided to wear my favorite blue silk dress that Aunt Alice picked out for me the last time her and Uncle Jasper went to Europe. I put my hair in a messy bun and applied a smoky look with my make-up. I grabbed Jacob's present that I already bought before he made his request; it was a gift certificate to a parts shop in Port Angeles.

I came out and Dad was still there, but he must have changed while waiting on me. He was wearing a button –up shirt and some khaki pants. Not different from his normal dress, but he looked better for some reason tonight. He offered me his arm and we walked to the main house where everyone waited for us.

The living room was out done in white balloons, which were everywhere and little white candles placed around the place, nothing too fancy, because Jacob wouldn't have liked it. Aunt Alice must have had a hard time trying not to go lavish.

Everyone was there. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were back from their three month honeymoon in Europe. It was like the millionth one they've been on. Grandpa and Grandma Cullen were there as always. I loved seeing my grandparents. They gave me this feeling of completion for some reason whenever I saw them. It was nice. Uncle Jasper was there. He just came home from the community college after teaching there. He was a professor there teaching American history. I saw my mother talking to Embry, one of Jacob's friends, in a corner. She looked unbelievable. No wonder Dad was crazy about her. There seemed like there was nothing wrong with her like they were made for each other. Then I saw the rest of the LaPush gang over by the table; Sam, Emily, Quill, Jake's dad, Leah, and Seth. Grandpa Charlie was with Mrs. Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom, by the fire place. I decided to go say hi to him since I saw him the least.

"Hey Grandpa!"

He turned towards me in shock. He must have thought I was mom.

"Hello sweetie," he said as he gave me a hug. "My you look like Bella in that outfit."

Thought so.

"Thanks. Hi Mrs. Clearwater."

"Hi Nessie. How are you dear?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. So have any of you seen the birthday boy yet?"

"No not yet," Charlie said as he was going to get something to drink.

"Would you like anything ladies?"

"No thank you, Charlie."

"Yeah no, thanks Grandpa."

I started to wonder off myself to see where Jake was. I went up stairs to see if Alice was up there too see if she had seen him. As I came to her room I heard voices come from inside.

"You think she'll like it?"

"Oh Jake she'll be beyond happy."

"I hope so. I've been waiting a long time for this."

"I know you have. Are you sure this is okay with Edward and Bella?"

"Yeah they said it was fine. They knew this day was coming. Why not let it be today?"

"True."

I decided I heard something I wasn't supposed to, so I started to make my way down the stairs when they came out of the room.

"Renesmee?"

Dang it.

"Hey, Jake. Alice."

"Hello sweetie," Alice pranced towards me, "I'm going to leave you two alone."

"Thanks," Jacob said as she glided down the stairs.

"Jake. I am so sorry about earlier. I overreacted."

"No I'm the one at fault. I shouldn't have let my mind slip like that. Especially after.."

"Yeah."

"So am I forgiven?"

He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes of his. Then I noticed how nice he looked. He was actually wearing dress clothes, and his hair was cut short. He must have done that after I left him in the woods. I have never seen him like this before. He was gorgeous.

I walked up to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Forgiven."

He beamed and kissed me back.

Then he grabbed my hand and bounded down the stairs only to stop at the last one.

"Stay here," he said.

I stayed as he turned to everyone else.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?"

When everyone's attention was grabbed he turned back to me.

"Nessie. Renesmee, I have known you your entire life. Your clumsy days, your sad days, and even your happy days. I have been there for you always. _We_ have always been there for each other." He took my left hand at this point. "And I want there to be more of us for years to come."

He kneels down on one knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am and will forever be completely and utterly in love with you. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"


	5. Chapter 5

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am and will forever be completely and utterly in love with you. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"_

Was he joking? Did he seriously want to marry me? What did I have to offer? Sure we loved each other, but in retrospect this was too fast. There was nothing more I wanted than to be with him, but there was something in my being that didn't want this to happen. Not yet. Soon, but not yet.

I looked around at all the faces of my beloved friends and family. Majority of them looked eager for my answer. Probably wishing for it to be yes, but there was one face that looked concerned. It was the face that I depended on the most and its uncertainty had me worried.

I then turned to my beloved Jacob. I looked in his dark eager eyes. I could see that he wanted this more than anything he had ever wanted. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. Believe me that was the very last thing I wanted to and if possible not at all. Not a day went by that I didn't think of the horrific dream that has set some sort of mental boundary in me.

"Nessie?"

His voice pulled me from my thoughts.

What's the worst that could happen?

The wedding took place in less than a month from that night, and it was the most wonderful night of my life. I know everything happened so fast, but we couldn't wait for some reason. All my thoughts and worries were virtually gone in our very short engagement. The ladies of the two families took over everything with Aunt Alice in charge. Mom even got involved which was a surprise because she usually didn't care for this kind of stuff, but I guess since I was her only child she wanted to make it special for me in her own way.

Jacob and mine's union would be the first of its kind that we knew of. Kind of like my parents, but we were different. Our union would symbolize more than our love but also the coming together of two rivals who now lived in peace. You'd think it would have been frowned upon, but no. Everyone was excited. Even Aunt Rose, who I think still despises Jake for something that happened what seemed like forever ago. I still don't know what it is but everyone assures me that it was irrelevant. I wish they didn't keep things from me. It was getting very tiresome.

The night before the event my mother came into my room. Probably to give me the stereotypical mother of the bride speech to warn me of what was to happen the next night, but I had a pretty good idea of what was to come. She entered quietly and came to sit next to me on my bed. She took me into her arms and we sat there like we did when I was little. The silence between us was comforting to the noise about not having a bachelorette party coming from my aunts and my maid of honor.

After awhile we repositioned ourselves and she turned me towards her.

"Renesmee, are you excited?"

"I think I am. I have this feeling in my stomach that won't go away. Is that normal?"

"Yes sweetie, unfortunately it is."

"Great."

She laughed.

It was good to hear her laugh. She had a great laugh. It showed her true, happy self when she laughed.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean I want you to be happy more than anything in the world, but are you really ready for this big a step in your life?"

Then she went back to being my overprotective mother.

"You know mom, I am. When he first asked me I really wasn't sure, but I looked into his eyes and I felt this calm like everything was going to be alright. That this was right."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Good."

She gave me one last hug and then left.

I couldn't help but to feel like she was trying to get at something more than what she was asking me. The whole conversation felt weird and not us.

I decided to get some sleep. The big day was in less than twelve hours and the pre-wedding jitters were setting in.

I awoke the next day to Alice and her equipment ready to work their magic on me. First she did my hair. She didn't go as elaborate as I thought she would with it, but it was still beautiful. She left my curly brown locks down and pinned some things in it to make it accent my dress.

"I love you, Nessie! You're so much easier to deal with than your mom was."

With that she gave a glance at mom. Mom gave a look back. I couldn't really see because Alice finishing up my hair with what seemed like a whole can of hairspray.

"There."

She then turned me to the mirror and I saw myself. I thought it was a different person at first. I didn't recognize the person that was in the mirror. I didn't even have on the dress and I was completely flabbergasted at the way I looked.

It made me feel a little vain that I didn't want to leave the sight of me at the mirror, but my persistent aunt wanted to put me in the dress that she had sent over from Europe just for me. So I stepped out of my clothes and into the dress. It looked like it would weigh a ton, but it didn't. Once it was zipped and adjusted Alice took me to the full length mirror to look at the finished product. I looked up at myself and saw someone other than myself.

The dress was a long, ruffled strapless cream colored one. The bodice had an intricate beaded design on in and tied in the back while the skirt came out a lot but not too much. It had at least three petticoats under it. I looked like a Victorian age doll. I opted out of a veil. I thought they were too much and a nuisance. When I came out of my little world I looked in the mirror and saw behind me my mother and father. Aunt Alice must have snuck out to give me a moment alone with my parents.

Mom had tears in her eyes and a look that said she didn't want me to go, but she was happy for me at the same time. Dad just looked at me with all the love he had to give me. I walked towards my mother and wiped a stray tear that was streaming down her cheek. I think she didn't realize that she was crying until I had done that. She then took the hand that was on her cheek and placed in her own and gave it a light squeeze.

"You look so beautiful sweetie," she said with her voice quivering.

"Oh, Momma."

That phrase turned on the waterworks that rarely happened with her. I haven't called her that since I was little, and I knew that meant a lot to her. I took her in my arms and gave her a hug.

"You aren't going to lose me. I'll always be here. Jake will take good care of me and you know it. Okay?"

"I know," she said through the tears.

Then I felt Dad embrace the both of us.

We stayed there awhile taking in the moment.

"Well I better go downstairs," Mom said as she broke the hold, "I'll see you two downstairs."

As she left and closed the door behind her, I turned to my father and the right before the ceremony jitters set in. Now was the time that I had to find out what was going on in that mysterious place that is my father's head. I knew I should have asked before all of this had happened, but for some reason I had to know now. Right before I walked down those stairs to see the man that I loved so much and to marry him in front of all the people that we knew and cared for.

I placed my hand on his face and showed him my memory of the look on his face that night.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that this wasn't the best idea for right now."

"Well then why did you give him permission? I know you did because right before it happened I heard Jacob talking to Alice and he said you and mom gave your permission to ask me."

"I gave him my consent because I saw what Alice saw. She saw the two of you happier than you would have ever been. It was you being happy that made me say yes. That's the only thing in the world that I want you to be. Believe me that's all I want for you."

"Then why not now?"

"You are still so young, Renesmee, I wanted you to do so many more things before settling down."

"I don't plan to settle down anytime soon. Marry Jake, yes. But settle down...," I shook my head. "Besides I'm still going to do all the things I want to do, but with Jake. Plus, Mom married you when she hadn't had that much done either, and she's still doing all the things she's wanted to do and with you. If you guys can do it, Jake and I certainly can."

"True."

He sighed and then looked at me.

"How do I look?" I asked with a little pride as I stepped back and did a twirl.

"Beautiful. Are you ready now? I think they're getting antsy downstairs."

I took a deep breath and grabbed my father's arm.

"Yes, I am."


	6. Chapter 6

We walked down the stairs together arms linked to the twenty something people that waited in the living room. The living room was too beautiful to describe. The entranceway to the room had two pieces of fabric tied back and leaving a little down to make it look like it was a window and I was looking in at the sight that beheld me. The chairs that the guests sat in had big light gold ribbons tied around them. At my father's piano, which stayed up here for a lack of space issue, there sat someone who played one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard. Beige and baby pink roses were placed everywhere and their petals left a trail to where my Jacob stood.

After my look around the room, my eyes became locked at the man that was about to become mine forever. He stood there staring back at me with almost the same intensity that I was. He was in a traditional black suit and bowtie which would normally look funny on him, but today it had the total opposite effect on me. He looked so amazing that I wanted to run to him and have him hold me and make this all vanish so we could start out life together. But I didn't. I had to control myself and be patient.

We finally reached our destination after what seemed shorter than I thought. My father then turned to me and placed a kiss upon my forehead then took his place next to my mother who was tearing up really badly. Jake extended his hand toward me and I took it. I never let it go the entire time I was up there. I handed my bouquet to Leah and the worst part of the wedding came, the actual ceremony.

My head started to wonder as the preacher started his speech on love and how Jacob and I came to be, but he didn't know the whole story just the part of our relationship that mattered, and all the other stuff that is said in a wedding. I just stared at Jacob and thought of how happy we were going to be and that everything I thought before was so really silly.

Jake had to squeeze my hand to make me come out of my daze. I hadn't realized that it was my turn to say anything yet.

"Renesmee?" the preacher asked. It sounded like he was saying this for maybe the third time.

"Hmm…" I said like I was still in my dream.

"Please repeat after me."

I repeated the vows that were said to me and as I said them my eyes filled with tears. Through the blurriness that was being caused by my tears. I could have sworn I saw Jake tear up too.

Then Jake said his part and then I knew the best part was here.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jake then took my other hand and pulled me close to him. Our lips met and it was the best thing I had ever felt in my life. Every happy thought I ever had with him came flowing to my head and remembering these moments overwhelmed me and I kissed even harder back.

Then Jake broke the kiss and then turned us to face our family and friends.

It was done.

Jake and I were now legally bonded together forever.

The reception was not big or elaborate, but it was nice. The garden outside was done almost as elegant as the inside of the house. There was a dance floor set up and tables and chairs surrounding it. Lights hung from the trees and everything thing was the same color scheme as the inside was.

Jake and I had our first dance, or sway was more like it for neither of us was a great dancer, to our song that we had for what seemed like ever. When the song was half way through the others who felt like it joined in on the dance floor; I lifted my head only to see my parents dancing closely together. They looked beautiful and so in love. I knew I wanted what they had and that I had found it. I turned my head to Jacob and he looked at me.

Those deep brown eyes pierced my soul and made my knees weaken a little. Luckily Jake had a hold on me. He then lowered his head and placed a light kiss upon my lips. We lingered there until someone tapped him on his shoulder.

Then began the passing of the bride.

I was first passed to my father. He seemed so happy for me. I could tell by his eyes. They were the hazel color that stood for all is calm.

"I'm so happy for you, love. I wish Jacob treats you like you deserve."

"He will Daddy. If not you will know."

He smiled.

We danced until the song was over and then I was passed to Grandpa Carlisle. He beamed as he took me in his arms. He seemed so very proud and happy for me. It made me happy that he approved. If my parents weren't so into Jake, this would be the man I would listen to for his approval.

After the song I was then passed to almost everyone and then I found my way back to my Jake. I took his hand and never let it go for the rest of the night. It was a perfect day with the almost perfect ending.

The reception was not that long, or it was long and I didn't realize how long it was because I had a love struck expression on my face the whole night when I was with my husband.

Husband.

It felt so great to say that in my head and even better out. I was getting more thoughts about how to say that wonderful word a familiar deep husky voice pulled me out of my happy thoughts into an even happier reality.

"Mrs. Black," the voice called to me.

I turn and I see my Jacob standing there in his wonderfulness. My heart beat became faster as the words that left his mouth entered my conscience. I walked over to him and stood on my tippy-toes to reach my arms around his neck.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" I said as I pulled my face closer to his.

He laid a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Nothing. Just wanted to hear how wonderful that sounded out loud."

I beamed. It was like we were on the same wavelength that night. It felt wonderful. I kissed him back. As we were in out embrace I heard a noise come from the side of us. We separated to look where the noise came from. It was Alice along with the rest of our family.

"Well," Aunt Alice started, "It's time to get you changed Nessie, so you guys can go on your honeymoon!"

I almost forgot about honeymoon. I didn't even know where it was going to be or how long we were going to be gone for. Then again I didn't care. As long as I was with my Jake I was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as my aunt could, she whisked me away from my new loving husband only to play dress up one more time before I left for where ever I was going. Jake had the location of our honeymoon kept from me. He said that it was a surprise.

With my destination sealed from my thoughts, Alice led me upstairs to help me out of my dress and give me the things that I would need for my trip. She dressed my up in a white dress shirt with a black vest, black jeans and white pointed-toe heels. She grabbed what I assumed was my bag for the trip. It looked kind of big for where ever we were going. I didn't even dare to ask as we made our way downstairs. Everyone was still in their party clothes except me and Jake. Jake had his stuff too and we were ready to go.

We then started to say our good-byes to everyone. When I got to my father he stared at me like he was losing the most important part of him. I put my hand to his face to show him what he looked like to me.

"I'm sorry love. I'm happy for you. Don't worry about me. You just have a good time."

I gave him the biggest hug I have ever given anyone. It was weird. This was the first time I was going somewhere without any of my family. It was a very bittersweet moment for me. I didn't want to let go of Dad but he pulled me off and scooted me towards my Jacob.

He then gave Jacob a death stare. It seemed like they were having a private conversation amongst themselves, so I went to my mother to say good-bye to her.

"Will Dad ever get over this?" I asked.

"I don't think so sweetie. At least he tolerates it."

We smiled.

"Well you guys don't want to be late for your flight!" Aunt Alice chimed as she walked over to Uncle Jasper.

"True," Jake said.

We yelled good bye one more time before we got into my Aston Martin.

"Where are we going Mr. Black?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, Mrs. Black."

Jacob drove to the airport as I took a quick nap in the passenger seat. When we arrived at the airport in Seattle we checked our baggage in at a counter. It was then that I saw the tickets that Jacob had been hiding from me. I leaned in towards him to get a glimpse of the name of our destination.

"We're going to New York City?"

"Gah, Nessie you weren't supposed to see!"

"Too late. Plus I was bound to find out sooner or later."

I gave him a tight hug and a peck on the lips. I was so excited. I loved NYC so much and I've always wanted to go there. See the bright lights and the skyline and a maybe a show or two. I couldn't hold my excitement.

We walked to the terminal where we boarded our plane to the Big Apple. Though I was excited beyond belief sleep soon over came me again on the plane ride. I cuddled next to Jake when we were safe up in the air. Now I was where my head was, in the clouds, with my husband.

It was early morning when we arrived at JFK. Jake had apparently dozed off with me on the plane, so we were wide awake when we hit the city. It was even more beautiful than what the movies and pictures portrayed it to be. The massive buildings were everywhere. People were busily heading off to work and opening up shop. It was so amazing to me. I couldn't believe that I was finally here, and that I got to share this with Jacob.

We pulled up to this massive building that was on the edge of Central Park. It was beautiful and looked like it was there for awhile. Then I realized what it was. It was the Plaza Hotel. I always wanted to go here ever since I saw it in an old movie. It was even more beautiful in person than in on the screen. Words couldn't form in my mouth to express how happy I was in that moment. Jake looked over at me.

"Yes, Nessie, we're really here."

I was just standing outside the cab, mouth a gape, while Jacob grabbed our stuff from the trunk. He then pulled me along as I started to get out of my gaze. We walked over to the reception desk and got our key. When we got in the elevator, I couldn't contain my happiness any longer. I turned to Jake and leaned in and started kissing him. He dropped our bags and took me in his arms and kissed me back. We started making out in the elevator and right before I was going to make a move…

"Ding."

We broke our embrace and hurried to our room. As soon as that door clicked shut Jake swept me into his arms and started to continue where he was last.

"Mnnuh..Jake hold on. Let me freshen up."

"Humph."

He dropped me and started sulking on the bed.

"I'm sorry sweet. Just be patient."

I went and grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. I was so nervous. I felt this pain of excitement and fear building up in the pit of my stomach. I washed my face and then headed over to my bag. Alice and I went shopping for this moment and we found this cute black teddie with red ribbons on it. Mom didn't come with us. She made up some excuse to not come and see her daughter pick out lingerie. As I put the teddie on I was wondering what was going through Jacob's mind right now. With one last look in the mirror I opened the door hoping to see my eager husband on the other side, but instead I found no one. I walked out of the bathroom in search of my bride groom. The room was really big and had a connecting room that was a sitting room. I looked in there and saw no one. I turned around and there he was staring out the window with a very contemplative face on. I snuck very quietly over to him to grab him around the waist, and like as if he knew I was coming he turned around to face me.

His eyes became as big as saucers when he saw me.

"Nessie," he let escape very quietly out of his mouth.

I walked up closer to him and wrapped my arms around him and looked up at him.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

I batted my eyes while saying this and that sent him over. Next thing I knew I was up in his arms with my legs straddled around his waist and hands in his hair. Our kiss became passionate and lust filled. My mind went crazy. What was happening? I didn't know and I didn't care. As we broke for air, I moved my lips to his jaw line and started planting kisses up it until I reached his ear. I bit it softly and he moaned. I loved it when he made that sound so I did it again. He threw me on the bed after that one. I propped myself with my arms and looked at him. He was removing his shirt to reveal his muscular upper half. Oh how I wanted that body on top of mine. I blacked out a little. I forgot to breathe.

_Note to self: don't pass out during this. Remember: Breathe,_ I thought as he was removing his boxers. He was bigger than I thought. I mean I had no means of comparison, but…wow.

As I looked him over with greedy eyes I couldn't believe that he was mine! All mine and no one else's.

He sauntered over to the bed and lowered himself above me. I could feel almost every part of his body except the parts that were where my clothes were. A heat then began to develop between my legs and I had to stop it.

"Take me Jacob. I'm all yours."

With that he ripped off my new piece of clothing and looked at me in a new light.

"Renesmee, you are so beautiful."

He then lowered his face to mine and started to kiss me. His tongue started to move across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I allowed. He tasted so good. I could barely stand it. He then moved his mouth down my neck and to my collarbone leaving light kisses along the way. Then from my collarbone he moved to my right breast and took my nipple into his mouth. A soft moan escaped my mouth as he began sucking on it ever so softly. He heard this and then moved to my left. While he was doing this I felt his hand move to one of my inner thighs. It slowly moved to where the heat and the slowly developing pain in my body was.

Breathe, Renesmee, breathe.

As soon as his hand was about to touch my ache, my cell phone goes off.

"Gah," hear Jake exclaim.

By the sound of the ring tone it was my now awful aunt Alice who was pretty much ruining my day now.

"It has to be important Otherwise she wouldn't have called."

I reach over to my phone to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Renesmee. I am soo sorry, but you and Jacob need to come home now."

She sounded worried.

"What happended Alice?"

"It's your Dad. I can't go into details right now but get on the next plane back here as soon as possible!"

"What about my Dad, Alice? Alice?!"

She hung up.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea. Something happened to Dad and Alice won't say anything."

The tears started to form in my eyes. I sat there, naked, just thinking what the hell happened within the hours that we left home and now. Jacob was running around the room getting dressed and gathering our things while I just sat there. Feeling like my world just collapsed. I was supposed to be happy. I was about to experience the best thing in the world that could happen to two people. What happened? Why now?

Jacob came over to me fully clothed and took me in his arms. I didn't know I was silently crying until now.

"Sweetie, it's going to be fine."

"How do you know? Nothing EVER has happened to Dad that someone had to call me and tell me about it!"

"Trust me whatever scrape he's in he can get out of it. Trust me."

"I do, but…"

I looked into his eyes and placed my hand on his face. I showed him what happened to us when I was a new born and then I showed him my dream of him, but replaced him with my father.

"Nessie, nothing like that would ever happen to your father. He can hear other people's thoughts. If something like that were to happen to him he would have known about it."

"Yeah, but he couldn't hear Mom."

He took me out of his arms and went to grab clothes for me.

"Here go get dressed, and we will soon find out what's going on okay, sweet."

I nodded and dressed myself.

**A/N: Ain't I a tease? Okay sorry this one took forever to come out, but here it is! The next one you won't have to wait as long for. Promise!**

**Okay and I know the Plaza isn't a hotel anymore, but I wanted it to be in this because I've always dreamed of going there myself and I did once when it was under construction but I couldn't go in.**

**And the movie Renesemee is reffering to is the Nicolas Cage movie where he wins the lottery and shares it with a waitress. I love that movie, but I always forget the name of it until it comes on TV.**


	8. Chapter 8

The plane ride back to Forks was the longest ride I have ever been on. Jacob tried to comfort me and I let him, but my head was going in so many directions. What happened? Why now?

Our plane finally hit Seattle and as soon as I was off that plane I rushed as humanly as I could to where the car was parked. I didn't let Jake drive this time. He understood and put our things in the back of the car. I was in such a rush I started to move the car before Jake was in.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

When he was fully in I sped home to Forks. The drive was over in a matter of minutes. I soon found myself in front of the main house I didn't even bother to park it in the garage. I got out and rushed to the house, but Alice came out and prevented me from entering.

"Alice where is he?"

"Nessie, you have to calm down before I let you see him."

"No! I want to see my father now!"

"Renesmee," It was my grandfather's soothing voice I heard this time.

I looked at him through my tear filled eyes.

"You have to calm down, sweetie. He's in pretty bad shape."

"What happened?" I asked, my voice wavering.

He took a deep breath and looked at Alice and Jacob and then me. Alice nodded in her approval to what he was about to say.

"Soon after you and Jacob had left your parents decided to go hunting before they themselves decided to take off for a little get away of their own. So they were in the woods hunting and they came across these men that happened to be hunting and camping in the vicinity. Now these weren't ordinary men, Nessie, they are the most feared of the human race for our kind, they are human slayers."

"Human slayers? But I thought we weren't known and only a select few knew how to kill us."

"There are Nessie," Alice chimed in, "these men are included in the select few. We never bother with them because the majority of these people are frauds and have no idea of what they are talking about, so we neglected to tell you about them. But it seems like that there are some that know what they are doing. I should have seen it before they went after them..."

She started to tear. I went to her and held her.

"So what happened?"

"Well," he continued, "Your parents stopped just short of their campground. Your father was trying to hear their thoughts to see what was going on with them. He couldn't really hear anything. So he neared them even more and he poorly misjudged these men. They were somehow faster than Edward and caught him from where he was standing. Your mother couldn't tell me what happened after that because your father told her to run, and Alice was in such a state of shock she couldn't tell us either."

I looked at my poor aunt who looked so devastated by what happened. It wasn't her fault though. No one saw it coming. Not even her.

"So what did they do to him?"

"They tried to kill him, Ness."

"How?"

"Looking at the marks on your father, with some kind of blade that I am not familiar with."

"Does Uncle Jasper know?"

"No. He's as clueless as me on what it was."

"So my father was hacked by a blade that apparently can go through his skin, by the hand of vampire slayers that wanted him dead for some hopefully evident reason that we have no idea about?"

"By the looks of it, yes."

I then became more outraged than upset. Why would people come after us? What did they want? I let go of my aunt and walked past my grandfather into the house. I smelled something foul, but familiar at the same time. I walked into the living room where my uncles and my Aunt Rose seemed to be sitting with their heads hung low.

"Where are they?"

My aunt raised her head, "Upstairs in his room."

I turned and made my way up the stairs that held so many memories to my father's old room. The smell continued to get worse as I approached the door. I knocked softly and then entered the room. The normally bright room was darkened by curtains that now hung on windows. Through the semi-darkness I saw my mother. She was lying next to something almost entirely in wrapped in white. Though she could not sleep, she looked like she hadn't slept in forever. I walked over to where she was. She raised herself up and climbed out of the bed to meet me.

"Oh, Renesmee."

"It's okay Mom. I'm here now. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"I felt so helpless. I wish I could have done something instead of running."

I held my poor mother in my arms. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't either my poor father's fault. I looked over my mother's shoulder and saw the white clad that was next to her move. There was a flash of reddish brown hair and my stomach lurched. The white clad was my father. I let go of my mother and went over to the bed. I crawled onto the bed next to my father who reeked of something that I could not place and his already inviting scent. He turned his head to me and I could see his darkened eyes filled with pain. Whatever they cut him with it made its desired effect on my father except the fact that he lived.

"Renesmee," he said with a weakened voice.

"I'm here Daddy."

I took his hand that was lying next to me and placed it on my face. Without meaning to I showed him what he looked like to me.

"I know sweetheart."

"How did this happen? Why did this happen?"

He tried to raise himself up to face me better, but my mother came over quickly and tried to lay him back down.

"No it's alright Bella. I'm fine."

I couldn't even begin to imagine how my mother felt seeing the love of her life appearing almost fully dead right before her eyes. I wouldn't know what to do if something like this ever happened to Jake, but then I sort of did.

"Are you sure Edward?"

"Yes love, I'm sure."

She then settled in the chair next to the bed that was nearest to him. With my father sitting up I could now see how many bandages were on him. His entire torso was wrapped along with his left arm.

"What did they do to you?"

"It's kind of hazy, but your grandfather told you the majority of it. They tried to kill me. If I didn't tell your mother to run they would have come after her too. They shouldn't have called you to come home though. Those men are still out there and they might come back."

"No they did the right thing. If Alice didn't call I would be thinking all is fine, but now that we're back Jacob and his pack can help us find those men and get them."

"What do you mean us?" My fathers' already darkened eyes darkened even more. "You are not going to hunt down those men, Renesmee Cullen. I don't care how determined you are. I do not want to see anything bad happen to you."

"Well what do you want me to do stay home by myself and do _nothing_? I don't think so. I'm going to find those men and kill them myself if it's the last thing I do. If it's blood that they want I give them blood…their own."

"Nessie," my mother's voice of reason kicked in, "I think you should listen to your father. We're only trying to protect you. You're still so young and…"

"'And…' What? That I don't know what I'm getting myself into? I think I can fully handle myself thank you."

I got off the bed and stormed out of the room. I wasn't going to stand on the side lines for this one. Someone was trying to kill my family and I was going to find out who and give them what they deserved.

When I reached downstairs Jacob was there waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. He stopped me on my way out and held me by the shoulders.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Oh I'm sure my family has already told you what's wrong."

I shot a nasty glance towards the living room.

"No they didn't."

I turned my head back to face him. I looked into his eyes then I took his hand and started to lead him out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to my place so I can think this through without my family's hearing and thinking bothering me."

_Please stay out of my head Dad_, I thought hopefully loud enough so that he could hear me in his weakened state.

"And you need me to think this whole thing out?"

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You're wife who you've been married to for less than twenty-four hours needs you to come help her think something out and you question that? You know what just go back into the main house and leave me be. I'm already steamed as it is and apparently I need to cool off by my self."

"Renesmee…"

"No just go Jacob. I'll be at my house if anyone needs me."

I sped off before he could say anything else. Who in their right mind would question that or be too oblivious?

When I got to the little cottage on the edge of the clearing I noticed that there was a light on in the sitting room. I didn't think twice about it until I entered the house.

"Hello, Renesmee."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so here is the much awaited ninth chapter of this story! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry that the delay has been this long but please don't fret it will be updated and completed sometime by the end of next week. **

**Now I know it's crap and there are a lot of missing pieces here, but please bear with it all will be explained soon!**

**enjoy and review!**

_

* * *

_

_"Hello Renesmee."_

The voice startled me. I didn't know what to do, so I stood there not moving an inch. The body from which the voice came start to remove itself from it's place by the fire. My father's place.

"My, my, how you've grown over such a brief period of time."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"All in good time, all in good time."

He started to mess with his workman's gloves that he had on treating them like they were precious things that only men of great wealth had. When he was done rearranging his gloves he slowly looked up at me and gave me a devilish grin. I could finally get a good look at him. He was tall with a wide brim cowboy hat on and a dark colored duster jacket on that was buttoned almost all the way up. His face was hard to get a good look at because the only light source was the fire in the hearth. On his belt loop though there was a long sword sheath with the sword still there.

My heart stopped.

"Ah," he breathed, "Here comes your lovely family, now."

I came out of my daze and looked at him puzzled. Then my senses finally kicked in. I could hear them coming.

The door was kicked in by, of all people, Jacob. He was soon followed by the rest of my family, minus of course my mother and father which surprised me for no matter how they felt, injured or not, they'd protect me in a heartbeat. They all gathered around me in a protective semi-circle. Jacob, of course, directly in front of me.

"So this is the infamous Jacob. Enchante." He gestured towards my husband like he was trying to make a move on him. Jake snarled.

The man retreated like a danty little girl.

"Viscious aren't we."

"Victor," I heard my grandfather say.

"Ah, Carlisle! Mon cher ami."

"Don't dear friend me. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood looking for some fun. You know how much I like fun don't you, Carlisle?"

"Grandfather," I managed to say, "Who is he?"

"Oh yes, little, preacous Renesmee. I am the wonderful Victor. I have watched you grow from a far only to later enjoy you the way I want."

"What?"

"He preys on supernatual half-breeds, Nessie," Alice managed. "He stalks, 'feeds', and then…"

She stopped.

"Kill," Victor said with relish while looking in my direction.

"Why?" I asked slowly coming out from around Jacob.

"Because half-breeds are a beautiful and awful thing to behold. They deserve to die, but why can't I also have my carnal desires filled as well? Besides you are the most beautiful out of all of my years in this profession. It's a shame that I'm going to have to kill you."

"You aren't going to do anything," Jake professed after his pregnant silence.

"Oh, be quiet dog. No one gives a damn what you have to say."

"I do," I said stepping up to Jacob to give him the support.

"Oh, but of course. The lovely little missus has to agree with her husband, even if the husband is a literal craddle robbing mutt."

Jake started to lunge towards him but Emmett and Jasper got a hold of him before he could do anything.

Victor laughed.

"I suggest you leave now,Victor," Carlilse said after Jake was calmed a little. "Please don't return. She is not yours and she'll never be. You know my piece."

"Yes of course, love." Victor stroked Carlilse's cheek like a lover. Esme flinched.

With that Victor left but gave me a glance saying that this wouldn't be the last of him.

I was so confused. This was a man who preyed on half-breeds and was a slayer of sorts and apparently knew my grandfather from some time ago. My head swooned with thoughts and I became dizzy and started to faint.

Jake caught me.

* * *

I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was in my bed and Jake was lying beside me. He looked utterly distraught and sad.

"Jake?"

He looked at me with his sad, heavy puppy dog eyes. He'd been crying.

"Oh, Jake. I'm so sorry."

I curled up to him, thowing my arms around him attempting to wrap them around him.

"Nessie, no it's all my fault."

"No, love it's mine. He wanted me, not you."

"No you just don't understand. The fault is totally and utterly mine."

I had no idea why he was being like this but I didn't really give a damn. I was safe with my Jake.

I snuggled more into him and we just lied there until we fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah told you it sucked and it was confusing but it needed to be told in order for the rest of this to make sense! And maybe I'll FINALLY write a lemon next chapter...we'll see...it all depends on Jake and Nessie!**

**Please leave a review and help me make this better!!! **

**xoxo**


End file.
